The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive element, a method for forming a magnetoresistive element, a yoke magnetoresistive head including a magnetoresistive element, a shield magnetoresistive head including a magnetoresistive element, a magnetoresistive sensor and a magnetic recording and replaying system.